Senjumaru Shutara (Raze)
Senjumaru Shutara (修多羅 千手丸, Shutara Senjumaru) is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Great Weave Guard" (大織守, Ōorigami). Sometime after the Thousand-Year Bood War, Senjumaru grew bored of the peace that Soul Society had found itself in. To ease her boredom, she used her great powers to grant herself access to the World of the Living and in doing so, found many new adventures awaited her. One of these many trips led her to a chance encounter with Onmyouji Ibuki Satonaka, a man she would face off against many times in battle before developing an intrest in finding out more about his people. During these further meetings, Senjumaru would eventually find herself in love with this very same man, leading up to establishment of the famed Satonaka Clan. Appearance Senjumaru has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with fair skin and long, black hair that is adorned at the back by a large golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with numerous small lines radiating outwards. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white long-sleeved haori, over which she dons a further white robe fastened at the front near the center of her chest. She also wears a pair of extremely thick-soled okobo. Personality Senjumaru is somewhat playful, providing a fanfare with several musical instruments upon the Royal Guards landing in Soul Society and taunting Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She is also focused on the mission they have been given, seeing it through while other Royal Guard members talk with each other and the Gotei 13. She can be rather forceful as well, to the point of threatening, as she threatened to mutilate Renji if he did not take off his fundoshi so she could fully measure his body for new Shihakushō. History Synopsis Equipment Artificial Limbs: Attached to her back, Senjumaru has a number of elongated, puppet-like arms that can be manipulated with great dexterity, seemingly using just thought alone. Despite their slender appearance, each arm possesses a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to bear the weight of a fully-grown Shinigami. Sewing Needle: Senjumaru carries a large sewing needle that she uses in combat Power and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and current member of the Royal Guard, Senjumaru has an immense amount of spiritual power. Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Senjumaru has the Ōken imparted in her bones, which grants her the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it. Cloth Manipulation: Senjumaru can create, shape, and manipulate any sort of cloth for various purposes. She has created cloth backdrops in order to mirror the surrounding area and intricate personal soldiers from fabric that follow her mental command. An extension of her abilities to manipulate cloth, she also can manipulate the sewing needles she uses to alter clothing to deal fatal injuries to opponents unfortunate enough to be wearing them. Her ability to manipulate cloth is further detailed in that she can create elaborate scenarios on her backdrops to simulate real actions and situations. Sewing Proficiency: Senjumaru has masterful skill and aptitude when it comes to sewing. She created the Ōken Clothing, a special clothing designed to let the wearer safely return to the Seireitei from the Soul King Palace. These clothes are made from the bones and hair of the members of the Royal Guard, and they possess incredible defensive power, allowing the wearer to withstand the friction that results from breaking through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace without suffering any damage. She can alter an entire outfit within a matter of seconds without the wearer being aware that she did anything at all. Her swift work is the reason she is called "Senjumaru" (千手丸, "Thousand Hands") Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Shinigami Category:Royal Guard Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Soul Society Residents